


Turn the volume up

by ghostofthejungle



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/pseuds/ghostofthejungle
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Radion° parole: 342"Ma dopotutto andava bene così. Entrambi volevano godere di quell'incertezza, di quell'ingenua giovinezza che regalava ad ogni sguardo, ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio il sapore dolce della novità, della trepidazione delle prime volte."
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Turn the volume up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/gifts).



> State per leggere una ff corta, dal pairing solo accennato e probabilmente anche discretamente sconcludente.  
> Ma "sconcludente" è la parola esatta per definire il mio rapporto con la persona a cui è dedicata, che adora questa coppia e che merita un enorme grazie per avermi fatto ritrovare la passione per la scrittura (ma anche per tanti, tanti altri motivi).
> 
> La canzone è "Greyhound" dei Calpurnia.

Si concesse una minuscola distrazione e guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, lasciandosi catturare da quel bellissimo tramonto che stava abbandonando alle sue spalle.

L'auto sfrecciava sull'asfalto rovente, mentre un panorama più familiare già si stagliava davanti a lui; ancora pochi minuti e sarebbe arrivato a casa.  
Il finestrino leggermente abbassato gli consentiva di godere del rumore del motore e degli pneumatici che percorrevano la strada; ora che aveva una macchina tutta sua lo trovava un suono rilassante, confortante nella sua staticità, ragion per cui preferiva tenere al minimo la radio e godersi quel piccolo concerto meccanico.  
  
Sentendo _quelle_ note, tuttavia, Jack non poté fare altro che alzare il volume e godersi quella voce che conosceva così bene, ma che lo colpiva ogni volta come fosse la prima.  
  
_Going to Seattle on the Greyhound_  
_I missed school for this_  
_Bought two tickets last September_  
_Before your harmful bliss  
  
_  
Poteva dire con orgoglio di aver assistito alla nascita di quella canzone; ricordava come fosse ieri la figura di Finn che si accingeva ad imbracciare la chitarra nel salotto della sua casa, per poi accennare quella melodia che pian piano iniziava a prendere forma, a sbocciare timidamente, allo stesso ritmo dei suoi sentimenti per il ragazzo; note incerte si inseguivano tremolanti per poi acquistare sempre più energia e sicurezza, proprio come il loro rapporto.

_Hats off to you_  
_For you to go_  
_Wish you were here_  
_At the show_

Né Jack, né Finn avrebbero saputo definire quella relazione, probabilmente quelle nuove sensazioni incutevano un po' di timore nei ragazzi, ma dopotutto andava bene così. Entrambi volevano godere di quell'incertezza, di quell'ingenua giovinezza che regalava ad ogni sguardo, ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio il sapore dolce della novità, della trepidazione delle prime volte.  
  
_Wish you were here_   
  
Riusciva finalmente a intravedere il tetto della sua abitazione.  
Parcheggiò l'auto davanti casa, rimanendo tuttavia ancora per un po' nell'abitacolo, godendosi la canzone fino all'ultimo giro di accordi, sentendosi protetto, amato e al sicuro come quando Finn gliel'aveva cantata per la prima volta con la voce vibrante di emozione.


End file.
